Hell Blood
by darkangel-allways
Summary: This is my idea of who Panzer from Trinity Blood is. Integra dies and Alucard losses his mind... Posible multi chapter. Review It pls.


A/N: So sue me… it's a crossover. : P. Panzer looks so much like Alucard, don't you agree? Again pardon the grammar mistakes and misspells… I have not decided on making this a one shot, or a multi chapter. **It depends on you.**

* * *

Hell Blood

One shot… that's all it took to take my Integra away. While I was busy trying to kill the fat major, she was the one being killed.

"Master will be very proud of me when I will impale you."

"My army is not defeated yet. The game still continues, Alucard."

I was free. She had lifted the last of the seal and set me free to save her and her precious London… and I failed her. I was so into the hunt I didn't even sense her. Seras was the one who showed me.

"Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I fear that scream. When I heard it, I realized that Integra got wounded, I sensed it happening. Seras was holding her. I was so full of rage that I knocked Seras into a building which fell on her and my fledgling was unconscious. I took Integra somewhere away from the battle lines.

"Alu…card …"

"Don't speak. My love, come with me."

My love… I haven't told that to anyone in centuries and now, I lost the one I lover and desired again. I knew she was dead, but I refused to accept it. I still waited for her reply, but I waited in vain. Her last thoughts are tattooed in my head, I will never forget them.

"_Never forget me… my count…"_

She finally called me her count; she accepted me and my gift, but it was too late… She was dead and I couldn't do anything about it. I screamed her name, I had shaken her, I kissed her, hugged her… Nothing … Not a blink, not a flinch. Her blue eyes were motionless, looking up at me.

"Wake up! Get up now! I do not like this punishment Integra! Stop it! Wake up… please… wake up…"

I was drowning in my tears and cuddling her at my chest. Her blood was allover my clothes. I hated the smell of her blood then, I still hate it now…

"A pity the fraulien is dead, no? You two made such a lovely couple."

"Shut up you bastard… You… you took her away form me, you killed her… now you will die slowly and in pane!"

"Maine libe Alucard, I can not take credit for what I didn't do. None of my special agents or anyone from my army managed to touch your master."

"You lie…"

"You know I'm telling the truth. You are reading my mind even as we speak."

He was right… He was telling the truth. None of his people did this to her, it was… one of her men… she was betrayed… just like I was… This calls for revenge, but on whom?

"Get out of my way."

"She's not completely lost. I can give you the two things that you desire, and all I asked in return is one thing."

"What I desire, a human can not give. She's dead… I can't give her what I promised… eternal love and protection… I lost her, I lost everything… Again!"

He was amused by my actions and words. My left wrist was slashed and my blood was dripping on Integra's cold lips. I am a worrier and I will not accept defeat that easy. That time I wasn't going to allow faith take the one I desire away from me. I still fight faith even now. I will never give up. She will be by my side again.

"It's useless, nosferatu. She's not completely dead, but dead enough not to become a vampire. My offer still stands."

"And the offer is?"

I was on the ground and she was lying next to her, looking at her and playing with her platinum hair. To me she was sleeping. I didn't care about the world anymore or the war. I was… tired. I just wanted to sleep cuddled in my master's arms.

"We can't bring your master back to life, but…"

"Then you have nothing that I could want."

"… We could bring her into a coma state. She will remain in it until we find a way to bring her back. Never aging, just sleeping."

I was a few inches from him now, holding my master. He had cot my attention. I'm a patient creature; I could wait a long time, just to have her back, saying my name.

"I see you are interested. Good, very good. "

"And the second one?"

"The traitor… All you have to do is help me throw this world into complete war. A small price, if you ask me."

The tears on my cheek were dry. I already decided to destroy everyone, why not gain my master back and my revenge?

"I will take the fraulien."

I smacked Doc into a wall and squeezed Integra tighter to my chest snarling at him. I was a dog protecting his master, and I still am.

"Only I can touch her!"

"I need to make the preparation for the coma state. I can't work if you hold her in your arms and beat up my assistants."

So I left with them. Seras, my fledgling was still unconscious. I released her that night. The last thing I wanted was her trying to stop me. She half opened her eyes when she felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Master…. Alucard…."

I got what I wanted. The traitor died by my hand and Integra sleeps. But in the experiments that Doc was doing, we found a new species of vampires… krsniks, or vampires that feed from other vampires blood. One of them killed the major and the rest of Millennnuim, even the catboy. This krsnik wanted a war between the Empire, or the vampires and terrans, the humans. The war reviled to humans the existence of vampires. The old world was destroyed and London lost its power, allowing what was left of the Vatican to take control.

"You must be the original one. A powerful being like you should understand why vampires must dominate the terrans."

"I don't care what happens to them. Actually since the Vatican represents the terrans, I will enjoy killing them. But even so, the bargain I made with your fat and greedy predecessor still stands."

"Of course. Your master will live again. Now since all that was cleared up, this organization and you need a new name…. Rozenkrutz order… what do you say, Alucard?"

"Only my master can call me that. You and everyone else shall call me Panzer."

"Of course, Panzer, my apologies. Now before we start this game of ours you must know that Krnsik 02, the one who calls himself Abel, might be trouble."

"I will let you deal with the third krsnik, the empress… he will dye by my hand."

Thanks to that fool, Abel I found the key to bring my Integra back to life. He protects a woman almost as strong and hardheaded as my master… Duchess Catherina Sforza.

"Soon, my love… very soon…"

I kneeled and kissed her. Her lips are still cold, but I hear her hart beat. The beat is like… a silent noise. I have to leave her now for today I will meet the key to Integra's awakening, Catherina.

"….Alucard…."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget **the reviews**. If you want to know who the traitor is and more information, it will become a **multi chapter**. And this is my first attempt at crossover. Hope you like it… 


End file.
